Hope
by Caroline.Kuc
Summary: Hi guys! First fic ever, please be kind! Enzoline/Carenzo story. If you ship them, give it a try. English is not my first language and my grammar is sucks, but hope you forgive me. :) Story is placed in 06x03, Caroline and Enzo talk after visiting Stefan. Protective Enzo/ hurt Caroline. Hope you will like it. :)


Caroline never expect, that it ends like this. It was a normal day. Another normal day, with her trying to do impossible thing, bring them back from the death. She spend all day in car with annoying Enzo. His observations drives her crazy, but when she figured out, where they are going, she wants to kill him. And when Stefan seen her? That look on his face? He looks like he just seen a ghost. And in that moment, she felt that way.

Now she is sitting in her car, in front of Stefans new home and She is crying like small child. After her call with Elena she felt mor than miserable. How can she even do this? Just like that. She let Alaric delete Damon, all her memories. But this is not solution for her problem. From some point of view it is, but she really wants forget Damon? Her Damon? She love him. Thanks to this great idea she thinks, that Damon is jerk without feelings. Damn it! What is going on here?! Everything is upside down. She can't walk in Mystic Falls. Damon and Bonnie are dead, what she can maybe with some supernatural thing change, Alaric is back like a vampire and Tyler? Tyler is human again. All her world is crazy.

_Ok, you can do this, it's just another disaster of her life. Breathe in and out. Just calm down Caroline. _She rest her forehed on steering wheel and take a deep breath. _Just breathe in and out and everything is going to be ok again. What the hell is Enzo doing there so long?! _She hate that feeling of him seeing her like that. That teak and vulnerable. She doesn't want to cry in front of him. That look in his eyes? It scared her. She can't imagine, what is Enzo doing with Stefan right now. But in this moment? She was pissed of, she hasn't got strenght fight for him. She just want to close her eyes and for a moment forget everything.

Car door suddenly opened and Enzo quietly slip into passanger seat next to her. She doesn't move. They sat quietly for a while, but he decided to end this silence. „Are you ok?" With these words he gently stroke his hand on the small of her back. She take a deep breath and start engine. „Never been better." She said sarcastically.

She doesn't even know, where she is going. She ignored Enzo sitting next to her. It takes a while for her, to realize tears are streaming down her cheeks again. Without word she stop the car. She lean on the car. She doesn't mind that he will see her, but she can't hold it anymore. She can hear steps coming close to her. Enzo. She doesn't mind that Enzo see her crying, again. She just keep staring and let tears rolling down her cheeks. They stay quiet for a while.

„You know… I thought that he care abou us, whats gonna be with us or Mystic Falls. Or even Damon and Bonnie." Enzo didn't know what he should say to her, how to comfort her. He take a deep breath. „He gave it up. He lose hope. And if you want survive this damn immortality, you have to hope. You have to believe in something… Anything." She doesn't know what to say, so she just close her eyes. She wants run from this chaos.

„How can you…" She started, but she can't ask. She realized, that if she asks him, her view on him is going to change. Forever. She felt his look on her, she knew that it's now or never. She turned around and look him straight in the eyes. He had worried look on his face, unusual for him. She looked down on her shoes. She didn't notice, that he came closer to her, just inches between them. He lift her head with his hand and with his thumb he gently stroke her cheek. He can see, that she is scared. But he doesn't know why. „Anything you want to know gorgeous. You will get your answer."

They stood there, stare on eachother. She can see it in his eyes, he is telling the truth. She can ask anything and he will truthfully answer it. „How can you live after Augustins? How can you even breathe?" When she finish, she wants to take it back. She realized, that she is scared of his answer. _What if he really say the truth?!_ She was scared of what he is going to say. _Is that worse than I thought?_ _Maybe I just can change the subjekt. _When he drop his hand down, everything in her was screaming, she shouldn't had asked. He stay close to her and take a deep hreath.

Maybe he is scared that she just run from him. If he should told her about everything what happened to him, she will definitely run. He never talk about his time with Augustins. He doesn't want to talk about that in front of her. Because Caroline Forbes was girl who make him smile again, he can live again after years of torture. She was challenge for him. She is more than just a witch which he can hoax. Caroline know, what she wants. And he wasn't in „want" box. That was attractive like hell for him.

He look deep in her eyes and by that moment he knew it, he can't lie to her. He want tell her the truth. And it surprised him. „Hope." He said quietly. „Hope, that after all of that, is in the world _something_ what is worth for living. _Something_ what makes me live this immortal life even with memories which drives me crazy." She doesn't know what to say, she just stared at him. She expect anything. But not honesty.

He placed his hand back on her cheek and wipe out last tears. In that moment she realized, that she never can look on him the same way. He was arogant jerk for her, but now? She knew that he hides his humanity, because he don't want to feel the pain again. Never again. He was scanning every inch of her face, he was afraid of her reaction. _I hope she doesn't feel sorry for me._ „And that _something… _Did you find it?" She said it quietly. He gently stroke her cheek. He will never admint that, but when he saw her for the first time, her beauty take his breath away and her stubbornness was overwhelming. She was pain in the ass, but he likes it.

If he should be really honest, right here and right now, he can say he find what he was looking for. But he knew, if he tell her, she is the reason for his hope, that Damon and Bonnie come back from the death. If he tell her, that she is his current reason for hope? He can't do that, not here and not right now. After she find out that Stefan is not her friend anymore, that he is diferent, that he is coward? Not after she lose her hope. He choose the simpler way. „Maybe I found, georgeous." He said with smirk on his face.


End file.
